Carpe Diem, Harry
by Luli-Potter
Summary: "La vida es demasiado linda como para que te la pases lamentándote por lo que no puede pasar y te pierdas de lo que pasa ahora". Serie de drabbles.
1. Estúpido pensar que sería diferente

_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, menos inglesa, y ojalá mi imaginación fuera como la de ella. Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling. _

* * *

"Carpe Diem, Harry" es una serie de drabbles que escribo para mi personaje preferido (Harry). No tienen relación entre sí ni temporal fijo.

* * *

**I. Estúpido pensar que sería diferente.**

_(O de cómo Harry resultó ser más listo que Ron) _

Grita. Grita con fuerza y fingida desesperación. Su voz suena extraña y alarmante, aterrorizada. Es un grito que corta el aire y todos los que están a su alrededor la observan alarmados. Grita y ellos llegan a su lado a una velocidad de vértigo. La atosigan con preguntas tontas y sin sentido. Ríe y ellos no comprenden. Se sienten idiotas luego, porque han caído en la broma como tontos, y la miran ceñudos mientras ella sonríe con satisfacción. Y luego los regaña, como siempre, y ellos se desesperan porque no la entienden.

—Hermione, ¿Cómo diablos pretendes que haga la jodida tarea de herbología si te la pasas gritando como una condenada?

Y luego Ron recibe un golpe por su escandaloso uso del vocabulario. Harry ríe, y recibe uno también. Los tres se fulminan con la mirada durante aproximadamente un minuto completo, hasta estallar en ruidosas carcajadas que llaman la atención de más de uno en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Es así casi todos los días. Es extraño y pocos lo comprenden. Pero es perfecto de esa forma. Los tres se complementan a la perfección. Ella es como la madre, Harry el de las ideas locas y revolucionarias y Ron el buen amigo que siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesitas. La armonía y el balance es perfecto, todo en su justa medida y nada logrará cambiarlo. Ni los años, ni las disputas, mucho menos el paso de los años. Tal vez el tiempo sólo logrará fortalecer los lazos entre ellos.

Es perfecto, y nada lo haría cambiar.

—Ya. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te dio esa tarea la profesora Sprout, Ron?

El pelirrojo rueda los ojos.

—Una semana, qué se yo.

Harry ríe. Hermione lo observa con las cejas alzadas y deja de reír en ese instante. Alza las palmas como desentendiéndose del asunto.

—A mí no me mires, la terminé hace tres días.

—Ajá… —dice ella, poco convencida. Entonces recoge sus cosas y emite un enorme bostezo. Luego de saludarlos a ambos, se retira al cuarto de las chicas. Ron se voltea hacia Harry con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que terminaste esa tarea, si se puede saber?

Ron espera una mirada de no-te-pongas-en-actitud-Hermione-porque-te-ves-ridículo, pero en vez de eso, Harry ríe.

—Nunca. —Recoge sus cosas y bosteza descaradamente—. Le pagué a Neville para que me la hiciera.

Y se marcha. Ron se queda allí como idiota luchando contra la estúpida redacción que se tiene que entregar al día siguiente, maldiciendo a Harry en cuatro idiomas. Aunque tiene que reconocer que su amigo estuvo bastante astuto.


	2. El que juega con fuego acaba quemándose

**II. El que juega con fuego acaba quemándose. **

_(O de cómo Teddy se convirtió en héroe). _

—Bueno… —dice Hermione con una mueca extraña—. Si lo miras objetivamente, no ha quedado tan mal…

—Lo estás mirando del revés —dice Ginny.

—Oh… —la castaña se ruboriza y voltea el papel. Es evidente que contiene una mueca de desagrado—. Bueno —divaga—, es muy bonito.

Harry alza una ceja, porque de verdad que el dibujo es un desastre. Un asco. Una bazofia. Por Merlín, sabía que era malo dibujando, pero jamás pensó que tanto.

—Dejen de intentar se comprensivas con mis nulas capacidades con el pincel y díganme de una vez si convencerá a Ron —dice hartándose, y las chicas lo observan con el seño fruncido. Ginny inclina levemente la cabeza.

—Ron es bastante idiota…

—¡Ginny!

—…así que puede ser que se lo trague. Pero… —vuelve a observar el papel con una mueca de desagrado, luego suspira resignada— intenta ser disimulado, ¿sí? Él amaba ese dibujito de Teddy.

Harry asiente, no necesitando que le recuerden lo mucho que valoraba Ron el dibujo —o mejor dicho, unos cuantos garabatos con crayón— que le había regalado Teddy para la Navidad pasada. Lamenta mucho el terrible accidente —porque sí, que se le haya caído al fuego de la hornalla la hoja de papel mientras hacía malabares para preparar el biberón de James, es un total accidente—, pero debe admitir que debió dejarle a Ginny la tarea de reemplazar el dibujo. No podía pedírselo al propio Teddy, porque el niño jamás haría uno igual. Harry simplemente tomó "prestados" los materiales de su ahijado y se dedicó a copiar el dibujo lo mejor que pudo. Lo mejor que pudo, de verdad.

Se escucha un ruido en la puerta del departamento. Evidentemente, Ron ha llegado más temprano de lo que debería. Harry, desesperado, toma el estúpido malogrado dibujo y lo lanza por la ventana, ante las escandalizadas miradas de Hermione y Ginny. Ron aparece en la cocina.

—¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo está…? —y se detiene a la mitad de la frase. Si se tiene un poco de lógica, Harry piensa que lo último en lo que se fijaría una persona normal cuando llega a la cocina de su casa es en los marcos de las paredes. Pero no. Ron no es _normal_. Ron se fija en los estúpidos cuadros y nota la ausencia del dibujo. Entonces mira los restos de papel quemado sobre la hornalla y la cara de terrible culpabilidad de Harry y ata cabos. Y entonces se desata el desastre.

No estará de más decir que Ron sólo accede a bajar a Harry del techo cuando Teddy promete que le hará "veinti-diez" dibujos más. Entonces descuelga a su cuñado y este cae al suelo con estrépito. Ron ingresa a la casa ignorando olímpicamente a Harry, y a Hermione y Ginny y sus gritos escandalizados. Y Teddy, antes de entrar para realizar su arte, se agacha junto a su padrino y le murmura:

—Tú me debes muchos favodes.

Y se va. Harry sólo piensa que Teddy se ha convertido en su nuevo héroe.

* * *

Siendo sincera este drabble me gusta muchísimo más que el anterior.

Un beso, ¡y dejen reviews!

Luli Potter.


	3. Al que madruga dios lo ayuda

**III. Al que madruga dios lo ayuda**

_(O todo lo contrario)_

El ruido del llanto de Rose lo está volviendo loco. Hace más de media hora que la niña no para de llorar, y Harry está desesperado porque ya no sabe qué demonios hacer. Nunca ha lidiado con un bebé que tuviera semejante fuerza en los pulmones, porque James prefiere causar líos a llorar y Albus es bastante pacífico. Pero no. Su pequeña sobrinita —y ahijada— evidentemente quiere algo, pero Harry no tiene idea de qué. Ya le ha revisado el pañal, ya le ha ofrecido el biberón, ya la ha acunado y hasta le ha cantado una canción de cuna, aunque al ser tan mal cantante sólo logró que Rose llorara más fuerte. Es evidente que Harry Potter está desesperado. Y por primera vez se arrepiente de haberse ofrecido como voluntario para cuidar a sus sobrinos. Debió haber previsto que sería un completo desastre. Tal vez que Ginny lo observara con lástima unas veinte veces antes de marcharse con Hermione al Spa debió haber significado algo.

Todo había comenzado veinticuatro horas antes, cuando Ron anunció que saldría con George de viaje a Italia, porque había aparecido la oportunidad de abrir sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley allí. Hermione, Ginny y Angelina inmediatamente se lanzaron a hacer planes en lo que ellas llamaban "fin de semana de chicas", aprovechando también que Molly y Arthur saldrían de segunda luna de miel. Y Harry, cómo no, se había ofrecido para cuidar de todos los niños. Qué estúpido había sido.

—¡Tío Harry, tío Harry! —grita la pequeña Roxanne con lagrimitas en los ojos, y Harry se agacha con Rose aún en brazos para ver qué sucede—. ¡Tío Harry! —vuelve a sollozar la niña—, ¡James me tiro del pelo!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Podque yo le dije que su pelo era feo! ¡Como el de un puedcoespín!

Harry no sabe si debe sentirse ofendido o no. Después de todo, su sobrina tiene sólo cinco años, pero no sólo ha ofendido a su primogénito, si no a él también, porque James ha heredado su mismo cabello alborotado.

—Roxie, esas cosas no se dicen —responde con paciencia—. Está mal.

Roxanne hace un divertido pucherito con los labios y se marcha en pose ofendida. Harry piensa, desesperado, que ahora tendrá que lidiar con otra sobrina encaprichada más.

Camina hacia el salón, donde para su alivio encuentra a Teddy con un libro de cuentos en las manos, leyéndoles a los demás niños. El único que no escucha la lenta y pausada lectura de Teddy —porque después de todo, el niño tiene sólo ocho años, y no es un perfecto lector— es Albus, que duerme tranquilamente en su cuna.

De repente, Rose deja de llorar.

—¡Albus! —grita, y a Harry se le detiene el corazón—, ¡AAAAALBUS!

Entonces el niño se despierta y comienza a llorar. Y Rose lo acompaña, cómo no, llorando igual o más fuerte que él. Pero Harry no se enoja esta vez, porque Rose ha dicho su primera palabra, y no ha sido ni mamá ni papá, al igual que la primera palabra de Al fue Rose.

Algo le decía que ese par serían algo especial.

* * *

A este ni siquiera lo releí. Pero bueno, quedó lindo, ¿no?

¿Se nota mucho que mi personaje preferido es Harry? ¿Y que me gusta torturarlo? xD ok no

Besos!

Luli Potter.


	4. El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla

**IV. El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla.**

_(O de cómo Harry se desveló por amor) _

Mientras observa la nieve caer en forma de pequeños y delicados copos, mece suavemente al niño entre sus brazos, quien luego de varias horas de arduo juego había caído agotado sobre la alfombra. Una suave sonrisa adorna su rostro, mientras tararea una canción de cuna que no recuerda haber aprendido jamás pero se sabe de memoria.

Las horas pasan con lentitud; la quietud en aquella casa es absoluta. Harry espera pacientemente el momento en que ella vuelva de casa de Hermione: ya han pasado más de cuatro horas y no regresa.

James se remueve inquieto entre sus brazos y emite un leve balbuceo en sueños. Harry lo observa con infinito cariño y acaricia su pequeña naricita, repleta de pequeñas pequitas marrones heredadas de su madre. Es un niño precioso, que se ha ganado los elogios de su familia desde que llegó al mundo; y Harry no puede estar más orgulloso. Ese pequeño niño, junto con su madre, se han convertido en todo su mundo. Los ama más allá de lo cuestionable, y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos.

Observa el reloj de la pared y nota que ya son más de las doce. Se levanta con pesar y subes las escaleras hasta el cuarto de James. El niño se resiste un poco a abandonar sus brazos, pero finalmente el sueño lo vence y se vuelve a quedar dormido. Harry cierra la puerta con delicadeza y baja al salón bastante preocupado. Si bien Ginny no se caracteriza precisamente por ser una persona especialmente puntual, jamás ha llegado cinco horas más tarde de lo previsto. Se sienta en el sillón y espera.

Y espera. Y espera.

No es si no hasta las dos de la madrugada cuando Ginny llega, abriendo la puerta de entrada con suma delicadeza y rostro de terrible culpabilidad. Camina de puntillas hacia la escalera y Harry, sentado en el sillón en la oscuridad, enciende la luz. Ginny se voltea sobresaltada y con los ojos como platos.

—¡Ha-harry! —exclama y se muerde el labio—. N-no te esperaba despierto.

Harry alza una ceja.

—Eso es evidente.

Ginny suspira.

—¿James?

—Dormido.

—¿Y…?

—Sí, ya cené.

Y omite el _mientras te esperaba_, pero es que le está costando bastante trabajo el no enfadarse con ella. Ginny no dice nada y Harry se levanta del sillón.

—Hay más estofado en la cocina, si quieres.

—Gracias.

Harry sabe que probablemente Ginny ya hubiera cenado, pero sabe que ella no lo contradijo por precaución. Sube las escaleras, entra a la habitación y se acuesta en la cama. La verdad no sabe qué diablos demoró tanto a Ginny. Por supuesto que le da su espacio y ella tiene toda la libertad de quedarse charlando con Hermione. ¡Pero no durante más de ocho horas sin avisar!

Se abre la puerta y ella entra en la habitación. Harry la ignora o finge dormir; igualmente ella se acuesta a su lado y lo observa en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento —dice. Y Harry sabe que es sincera.

—Podrías haber avisado —dice Harry agudamente. Ella suspira.

—Sabes que no sé usar ese aparatejo muggle, felétono o algo así…

—Teléfono —la corrige—. Pero sabes usar una chimenea, y definitivamente sabes cómo enviar una lechuza. ¿O sufres algún tipo de impedimento del cual no me haya enterado?

—No… —farfulla Ginny, molesta. Evidentemente no se le había ocurrido ninguna de esas posibilidades.

—Buenas noches. —dice él, y apaga el velador. Ginny esboza una sonrisa triste.

—Harry…

—…

—Harry…

—…

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —dice él molesto, enciende el velador de mala gana, la observa con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello super despeinado. Ella sonríe, porque ama verlo así, aunque le duela que se enoje con ella.

—Te quiero —dice. Se inclina y lo besa—. Buenas noches.

Apaga la luz y se duerme. Harry sigue en la misma posición, un poco ruborizado pero sonriente.

—También te quiero —susurra aturdido, mesa su mejilla y se acuesta con una sonrisa. Porque ella es así, traviesa, coqueta y la ama de esa manera. Aunque llegue horas tarde y aunque lo haga rabiar, la quiere y haría todo por ella. Y se duerme plácidamente.

Hasta que James decide reclamar atención.

—¡Ve tú! —dice fastidiado y se pone la almohada en la cabeza. Ginny solo ríe y se levanta a atender a su hijo; el cual, si Harry no se equivoca, tiene una puntería excelente.

* * *

¡Hooooola!

(Sí, sigo existiendo xD)

Esta viñeta me encanta. La empecé en una clase de historia y la terminé un mes y medio después. Pero bueno.

No se enojen, este sería como un regalo por ser pacientes. Peeeeeero (y es que siempre hay un pero), no voy a volver hasta dentro de tres semanas, mínimo.

¡Perdón, pero tengo muchos exámenes!

Un saludito (y sí, es definitivo, amo a Harry 3)

Luli Potter.


	5. El corazón grita lo que la boca calla

**V. El corazón grita lo que la boca calla. **

_(O de como a veces se puede comenzar de nuevo) _

Ya le había sucedido varias veces. El no saber qué hacer, retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo y tener la garganta seca. El tener muchas cosas para decir, y a pesar de no poder articular palabras, que nadie lo escuche. Ya había pasado por todo eso más de una vez y aún así resulta insoportable.

El dolor es extraño. Está ahí, persistente, como una burbuja de aire molesta en su pecho que no le deja respirar ni pensar con claridad. Y sobre todo aquel extraño estado de ensoñación, como despertar de un desmayo y no saber dónde se encuentra, o como ver la oscuridad que aparece frente a sus ojos luego de un gran golpe en la cabeza. Por todo eso alguna vez había pasado y por alguna razón, esta vez es diferente.

No es que no lo lamente. Simplemente no lo cree correcto. El dolor no es suyo. Es como el intruso, el que por no hacer las cosas como debía causó grandes catástrofes y dolor en los demás. No se va a culpar por lo que no es culpable ni dirá "todo es mi culpa", porque eso sería robarle el mérito a los que lucharon y dieron su vida por la causa. Y él no es así.

De todas formas molesta. Cuesta comprender que todo ha terminado por fin. Que no hay nadie allí afuera esperando la oportunidad para aniquilarlo, que ni siquiera hay un "afuera" donde esperarlo para eso. No queda nada. Ni en aquel lugar ni en su mente.

Las ruinas del castillo son tenuemente iluminadas por los rayos del sol. Es mentira, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor, pero él se siente incapaz de apreciarlo. Las cosas le dan vueltas y no se siente capaz de volver con los demás y ver sus rostros de dolor y pesadumbre, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos. Nada.

Si había algo que nunca había hecho seriamente era cuestionarse el por qué de las cosas. El destino no había sido muy bueno con él, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar por qué le había le había tocado lo que le había tocado vivir. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Desde que tenía un año de edad que las cosas habían comenzado a funcionar de forma diferente para él. Como si cada paso que diera ya estuviera predestinado y él, como una pequeña pieza de ajedrez controlada por el jugador que decide su destino, nunca había cuestionado nada. Se había limitado a enfrentar con la cabeza en alto todo aquello que el destino le había preparado.

Y entonces es consciente de que eso ya no existe. Por primera vez en su vida es plenamente libre. Tiene total control sobre sus acciones y nada ni nadie podrán hacer nada para impedirlo.

El problema es que no tiene idea de nada. Ni de qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. Ni qué decir, si es que hay algo que pudiera decir. Ya no tiene hogar, no tiene más pertenencias personales que la que cuelgan de su cuello en el monedero de cuero que Hagrid le había regalado hacía un año. Lo único que quiere es un gran sándwich y una buena ducha. Y pensándolo bien, ropa nueva también, porque la que tiene puesta está llena de sangre, sudor, polvo y escombros, y sobre todo huele a muerte. Y aunque esas sean sus únicas preocupaciones de momento, aunque tenga que esconder esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recuerda que debería estar con Ron, Hermione, y los demás, ayudando en algo y no escondiéndose de todo; prefiere hacerlo, disfrutar un par de horas en solitario y, por primera vez en su vida, pensar sólo en sí mismo. Tiempo para lo demás ya habrá, y habrá de sobra.

* * *

Supongo que no necesito aclarar quién es el protagonista de la historia.

No sé como me quedó. No me disgusta, pero podría mejorar. No sé. Salió en el medio de una horrible traba inspiracional y así quedó.

¿Reviews? En el último no me dejaron muchos :(

Un beso,

Luli.


	6. Si amas algo déjalo ir

**VI. Si amas algo déjalo ir. **

_(O de cómo Hermione siempre tiene la razón)_

Ella suspira por veinteava vez en esa noche helada de noviembre y Harry hace su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarla. En realidad no quiere hacerlo, pero existen situaciones donde el enojo y el orgullo, sobre todo, le ganan a la razón.

—Harry… —susurra Hermione con voz temblorosa—, la cena está lista.

Él se levanta de la puerta de la carpa y se acerca lentamente a la mesa, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Sí, es estúpido, pero la alternativa es pedir perdón, y no sabe cómo hacerlo. Se ha comportado como un completo idiota —aún más que el desaparecido Ron, y eso ya es decir mucho— y todavía no se atreve a pronunciar esas dos simples palabras. Pero al parecer Hermione está demasiado desganada como para reprochárselo.

Pero es que no pudo evitar enojarse con ella. Aún después de todo, ella defendía la actitud de Ron, justificando que llevaba el asqueroso relicario de Slytherin cuando dijo la sarta de estupideces que dijo; y Harry había vuelto a perder los estribos. Pero es que el miedo a perderla lo había superado. Hermione no sólo es su amiga, es su hermana. Ya está bastante incompleto y dolido sin Ron; sin ella estaría completamente perdido.

—Lo siento —murmura Harry quedamente después de un rato. Ella levanta la cabeza y sonríe levemente.

—No hay nada que disculpar —dice ella. Se la ve cansada, triste y temblorosa; y Harry resiste la tentación de abrazarla para infundirle consuelo, pero es que nunca se le dio bien eso del lenguaje corporal. En vez de eso se termina la sopa —que está asquerosa, por cierto— de un solo trago y se levanta.

—Ve a dormir, yo haré la primera guardia.

Hermione quiere protestar, pero Harry ya había salido de la tienda. Ella suspira y observa su espada encorvada por el frío; sabe que él aún está muy herido por dentro y ella también. Ron les hace falta.

Mientras lava los trastos de la cena, Hermione piensa con furia que no debió haber permitido que se marchara de aquella forma. Tiene la certeza de que en algún lugar, sea donde sea, Ron también los extraña.

Y luego una voz en su cabeza, esa voz un tanto vacilante y risueña, asignada solamente para aquel tipo de comentarios que son exclusivamente obra de Ron, habla:

_"Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo, si vuelve lo será por siempre". _

Es estúpido, y cursi, un comentario que seguramente Ron hubiera dicho tomándole el pelo. Pero Hermione —y Harry también— tenía la certeza de que él volvería por ellos.

Aunque, por supuesto, cuando lo hiciera, no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

* * *

Como habrán notado, le cambié el título a la historia. El primero era improvisado, ahora ya encontré uno que me gusta.

Bueno, hace mucho que no escribía un drabble para esta historia. Creo que quedó lindo. Supongo que habrán adivinado que se sitúa en Las Reliquias, cuando Ron los deja y bla bla bla. Lo escribí porque adoro la relación de amistad de los tres y como creo que todos somos humanos y cometemos errores —algunos más que otros— los tres pudieron salir adelante perfectamente después de este desliz. Es que amo a Ron :3 (No tenía nada que ver xD)

Un saludo

Luli.


End file.
